Poison is obsessive love
by C.B crash
Summary: This is a short story about Ren Len and a girl called Kacia. Their obsesive love if just like poison. It appears that they will always remain heartbroken. To the song of Poison. RT & OC please r and r


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the shaman king characters, plots, etc.

Characters: Len Tao, KaciaReyan(oot) LTKR

Poison

Kacia's prov

I saw him walking down the street. It was night. He was standing in the light of a street lamp. The orange glow exaggerated his hollow cheeks. He looked older, more mature. His gaze fell on me. I jumped. He gave a small half smile. What a smile! He raised his hand and gave me a small wave. I felt my cheeks burn. His smile faded away as he realized what he was doing. He was showing emotion. He turned and walked away.

_Your cruel devise,_

_Your blood like ice,_

_One look could kill,_

_My pain, your thrill_

I wanted to walk after him, but I knew I could not. He has no idea how I feel about him. I really want to tell him, but I can not. Why could he not show emotion? That's what attracts me to him. I thought that maybe I could be the one to tame his wild heard. I was wrong.

_I want to love you but I'd better not touch,_

_I want to hold you but my senses tell me to stop,_

_I want to kiss you but I want it too much,_

_I want to taste you but your lips are venomous poison._

Does he know how much pain he puts me through?

_You're poison,_

_You're poison running through my veins,_

_You're poison,_

_I don't want to break these chains._

Len's prov.

I saw her that night when I was on one of my night time walks to clear my head. I saw her on the other side of the street. I couldn't help but smile when I saw her. I gave her a wave, which she did not return. Her face went scarlet. It was confirmed, she was embarrassed. She didn't want to be seen near me. My eyes began to sting. But I could not show that emotion. It was weak. Before my eyes could do anything more I turned away. I hurried away at a brisk pace. I could help but all the things we have done together. That hurt my eyes more.

_Your mouth, so hot,_

_Your web, I'm caught,_

_Your skin, so wet,_

_Black lace on sweat._

I thought she would probably leave me now. Hurry away from the scene. What was it about me that she did not like? I've never opened up before and now I know why. Love hurts. But it is true though. I love her. He firey temper, her odd sense of humor.

_I hear you calling and its needles and pins,_

_I want to hurt you just to hear you screaming my name,_

_Don't want to touch you 'coz you're under my skin,_

_I want to kiss you but your lips are venomous poison._

Does she know how much pain she puts me through?

_You're poison,_

_You're poison running through my veins,_

_You're poison,_

_I don't want to break these chains._

Kacia's prov

I couldn't stop myself. I had to follow after him. I nearly lost him once or twice, but eventually I found him sitting on a fence with his back to me. I called him. He shuddered. Did he hate me that much? He turned to look at me. That look was terrible. Those big amber eyes. Red and watery. Had be been crying? He looked daggers at me. I felt sick.

_One look could kill,_

_My pain, your thrill_

Len's prov.

She hated me. It was quite clear. She must have come to sneer over me. I couldn't look at her anymore, so I turned away again. She said my name again. That voice. That soft, breezy voice. My mind began racing. That old conflict again.

_I want to love you but id better not touch,_

_I want to hold you but my senses tell me to stop,_

_I want to kiss you but I want it too much,_

_I want to taste you but your lips are venomous poison._

Kacia's prov.

When he didn't reply for a second time. I had to ask.

"Do you really hate me that much?" He turned. This time his expression was unclear.

Len's prov

What did this mean?

_You're poison,_

_You're poison running through my veins,_

_You're poison,_

_I don't want to break these chains._

_I want to love you but id better not touch_

_I want to hold you but my senses tell me to stop,_

_I want to kiss you but I want it too much,_

_I want to taste you but your lips are venomous poison._

Kacia's prov

Isnt that the way though? "I want to love you but I'd better not touch". Yes those are the words I need. I want to love him. But i can not touch him. He would never let that barrier down.

"I want to hold you but my sences tell me to stop." Even better. I have indeed come close to doing that on several occasions, yet every time i have managed to stop myself.

Len's prov

"I want to kiss you but I want it too much." Ha. Hit the nail on the head. I'm almost obsessed. If there is anything that i can "want to much", it is to kiss that girl. But that could never happen. Love is a weakness! "I want to taste you but your lips are venomous poison".

_I don't want to break these chains  
Poison, oh no  
Running deep inside my veins,  
Burning deep inside my veins  
It's poison  
I don't wanna break these chains  
Poison _

Kacia's prov

I cant help but think that those words will...

Len's prov

...be on my mind forever...


End file.
